Je ne suis pas un mutant mais je suis Charlie
by Kostei
Summary: C'est ma façon de rendre hommage à ces personnes. C'est l'histoire d'un dessinateur qui visite l'institut Charles-Xavier.


**Je ne suis pas mutant mais je suis Charlie**

**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à la série X-men et sont donc la propriété de la compagnie Marvel.**

**Quand au personnage principal, je me suis permis de lui choisir le physique de Jean Cabut. En hommage au dessinateur de Charlie Hebdo assassiné le 7 janvier.**

* * *

><p>En milieu d'après-midi, un taxi arriva devant l'entrée de l'institut Charles-Xavier. Après avoir ouvert la portière du véhicule, un vieil homme en sortit. L'individu était vêtu d'une veste par-dessus une chemise et d'un pantalon en toile. Il avait une coupe au bol et portait des grandes lunettes rondes. Il tenait dans sa main droite une sacoche en cuir rempli de grands morceaux de papiers qui dépassaient presque du sac.<p>

Après avoir claqué la portière de la voiture. Le passager paya le conducteur et se dirigea vers le portail de l'école. Il sonna à l'interphone placé à côté de l'entrée puis attendit.

Après quelques petites secondes d'attente, un homme aux lunettes rouges opaques arriva. Il ouvrit le portail et l'accueillit.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott. Je suis un des professeurs de l'institut.

- Moi, c'est Charlie.

- Euhmmm, ça ne me dit rien.

- Je suis dessinateur, l'un des prochains numéros de mon journal portera sur les mutants. Comme je suis de passage dans votre état, j'ai fait la demande de pouvoir visiter votre école à votre directeur.

- A oui ! S'exclama Cyclope. Maintenant je me souviens. He bien, vous êtes le bienvenu. Si vous souhaitez discuter avec des mutants, il vous suffira de vous promener dans l'école, il y en a partout. Moi je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un cours qui débute dans très peu de temps. Au revoir.

- Le vieil homme salua son hôte puis se mit à se marcher aux alentours de l'institut. Sa promenade l'emmena dans une grande cour où des jeunes mutants étaient en train de jouer. Il décida d'arrêter sa marche à cet endroit et s'assit sur un des nombreux bancs qui entouraient la place. Il sortit ensuite un calepin et un crayon de sa sacoche.

Dans la cour, une dizaine d'élèves s'amusaient à utiliser leur pouvoir dans une sorte de grande balle aux prisonniers. Toutes les différentes formes de mutations se mélangeaient. Le contrôle de la glace, la maitrise du vent, l'hyper vitesse, la lévitation et plein d'autres pouvoirs (Les couleurs de peaux se mélangeaient elles aussi). C'était une scène qui inspirait assez le dessinateur pour lui donner envie de pratiquer son art. Mais alors qu'il avait commencé à user son crayon, une jeune fille brune s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait interpellé :

- Salut, moi c'est Kitty, vous êtes nouveau ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois. Vous êtes un professeur ?

- Non, je ne serai présent qu'aujourd'hui. Se contenta de répondre l'artiste.

- Ah, vous êtes là pourquoi alors ?

- Pour tisser quelques liens avec des gens différents.

- Vous aussi vous avez un pouvoir ?

L'homme n'était pas un mutant mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre par une petite blague :

- J'ai le pouvoir de faire rire les gens.

- Ça veut que dire que vous pouvez expirer un gaz hilarant ?

La brune n'avait visiblement par compris la plaisanterie que venait de faire l'artiste. Trouvant cela sûrement amusant, il eut envie de continuer à se moquer gentiment de la jeune fille.

- En fait, ce que je fais principalement, c'est rappeler aux gens des souvenirs importants.

- Vous êtes télépathe ? Posa Kitty.

- Non, c'est un art. J'essaie de leur montrer les choses qu'ils ne voient pas forcement.

- Ah, je sais, vous savez contrôler la lumière. Du coup, vous pouvez créer des illusions. C'est ça ?

- Non, désolé.

Le dessinateur essayait de réprimer un sourire qui se voyait de plus en plus sur son visage. Voyant la jeune fille perdue dans ses réflexions, il décida de lui donner un important indice pour trouver le nom de son don :

- Ce que je fais me rendra vivant pour l'éternité.

- Donc vous êtes de la famille à Wolverine ?

Cette fois, le sourire de l'artiste se fit parfaitement remarquer. Mais ne voulant pas faire durer trop longtemps la blague, il révéla son talent :

- Je suis dessinateur.

- Vous… n'avez pas de pouvoir alors ?

- Je n'ai peut-être pas de mutation mais j'ai tout de même un pouvoir. Celui qui provient de mon crayon et de ma planche à dessin. Ce n'est pas à un pouvoir négligeable, parfois il peut même être dangereux.

La Jeune fille se contenta de sourire à cette réponse. Elle contempla les dessins que l'homme avait tracé, le complimenta pour son travail et le laissa « exercer son pouvoir ».

* * *

><p>Et ils ont bien fait d'exercer ce pouvoir. Parce que franchement, je crois que même Charles-Xavier ne pourrait pas affecter nos esprits autant que ces héros.<p> 


End file.
